True Love's test
by rthomasplover
Summary: Edward is a man-whore, Bella is a Workaholic. She hates him, He teases her...Add a little kiss and some sexual attraction, what do you get... mind blowing s.x... But some secrets can come out during the heat of passion..What is underneath your surface?
1. Unimaginable attraction

**Author's note**: ****I do not own Twilight**** It is my birthday today and I wanted to post another fantasy. It's a little lemony and citrusy because there are some bitter moments. I hope you all like it and review it. Please… im sorry I haven't posted chapter 8, it's still a working progress.

**

* * *

Unimaginable attraction**

Song: All I Wanted/ My Heart

Artist Paramore

* * *

I met Edward eight months ago, he is the son of my boss and he is an egotistical-self absorbed-arrogant ass- hole, we are supposed to share the work load. However he spends his time flirting, smiling and getting the next idiot blond bitch to fall for him. With me he is a total jack-ass and although I work, smile and do not complain, on the inside I want to choke the life out of him. Yet I can't understand why when he smiles my way my heart skips beats. "That bastard!"

"Who is a bastard?" Edward whispers in my ear, leaning to close to me and startled me. I step away from him, feeling my face burning from embarrassment.

"Nobody in particular." I answer fixing my glasses.

"How old are you?" Edward asks me for the millionth time.

"Twenty-three" You can literally see the anger marks on my face, but as usual he is clueless, I take a deep breath and prepare for his tyrant about my looks.

"You look like an old librarian, those glasses, the high neck dress shirt, pencil skirt and that horrible tight bun. Have you even had a boyfriend ever?" Edward throws his head back and laughs out loud. I wanted to flip out on him and tell him what a good for nothing jerk he was, however his little sister Renesmee came in the room.

"Bella!" She ran to me jumping, excitedly into my arms. I hugged her tightly, forgetting for a moment where I was. Renesmee always had this affect on me, I tickled her and laughed exuberantly.

"I missed you." I kissed her all over her face over and over. I swung her over my hip and she wrapped her little legs around my hip.

"Daddy, please let Bella take me to the park." Renesmee always asked such things of her father.

"Are you up to date on your work, Miss. Swan?" Mr. Cullen asked, confident that I was.

"Yes sir. We are currently working on the Stanton case; however I was lucky enough to get the information we needed from a friend that works at the firm." Lucky my ass, I had to work really hard and hardly slept in a week. Edward had seen me working, he knew how exhausted I was and despite the fact that he was a useless tool, surprisingly the work load for the week was lighter. Maybe he was trying to give me less work? Nah Edward Cullen only care about Edward Cullen.

"I wish you were my sister, Edward is a great brother and he gives me lots of things but I want a sister." Renesmee pouted and I laughed kissing her.

"We can pretend that we are." I said kissing her some more.

"Daddy maybe you can adopt Bella or Eddie you could marry her. Then she would be my sister."Mr. Cullen laughed and turned to go back to his office.

"Okay Nessie, Edward will marry her. Have fun at the park." He was full of amusement and was obviously holding back laughter.

Nessie reached for Edward and he instinctually walked closer and she wrapped one arm around him, still staying in my arms. Edward and I were literally forced to be face to face and I was blushing like crazy. For the first time I noticed how beautiful his green eyes were, against his bronze colored hair, I had never noticed how beautiful his feature were. He was incredibly beautiful and his eyes trapped my gaze and Nessie tightened her hug and our faces were so close that our lips almost touched. Inexplicably my heart began pounding, it was hard to breath for a moment and my stomachs tighten.

"Kiss her." Nessie said and before I could protest his lips were in mine. I didn't respond right away and his lips left mine quickly, but I could still feel their softness, they were supple, full and his breath, his taste still remained in my mouth. His eyes were wide opened as if he had not realized his actions until it was too late. He walked away without a word, his fists quenching at his sides.

"Yay, now you are Eddie's girlfriend!" Renesmee clapped her hands happily. I couldn't find my voice to deny it. 'He kissed me and I liked it' Oh my God NO!

Over the next few months Edward avoided me at all cost and I was hurt by his distance because I had realized how much I had come to care for him. After 'that incident', he never looked me in the eyes, never spoke directly to me and was never in a room alone with me. I would see him in the hall way smiling, touching and playing games with all the females of the firm. However he had stopped all teasing of me. I worked harder than ever trying to dispel any thoughts of him and from August till our holiday party on the 18th of December nothing changed.

"Alice please, I don't want to dress like this." My best friend had literally forced my into a strapless royal blue, knee high cocktail dress with black strappy heals and she was now styling my long brown hair into lose curls. Rosalie did my makeup and nails. I had no idea how I would look but I was sure it wasn't as pretty as they said.

"I don't even want to go to this freaking party." I protested again, however I had promised Renesmee, I would attend.

My best friends were all busy and couldn't accompany me, but Jacob who was my male best friend, was nice enough to escort me. I loved his wife Leah for allowing him to continue his friendship with me. Jacob Black and I were soul-mates in every aspect of the word, except that we couldn't love each other romantically. He was very handsome of course, but even if I tried I could never see him as a man. Jacob picked me up in his newly reconstructed Rabbit and we drove to the party that was been held in the Hilton on 53th between 6th and 7th avenues. We arrived in twenty minutes because even in New York City Jacob managed to drive like a maniac and smoothly get anywhere in no time. He left me in the front of the building while he gave his car to the vale. Edward drove by me in his Aston Martin without even a second glance my way. I pouted and cursed his existence under my breath.

We check our coats and entered the hall. In less than a breath I was surrounded by the entire staff of the company asking who Jacob was and how come I never looked like this. In the mist of all their commotion I heard a little voice call my name. Everyone made way for her as she ran to me in her usual manner and I carefully bent down to catch her, I near felt down when I captured her. However Jacob wrapped his long arms around my waist lifting both us both. I caught a sight of Edwards bulging eyes as he stared at me in disbelieve; I was too caught up in Nessie to care.

"Well who is this beautiful girl?" Jake asked in his most charming voice.

"This is my very best friend Renesmee Cullen." Nessie smiled big and nodded happily.

" And who are you?" Nessie asked Jake in return.

"I'm Jacob Bella's date." Jake answered naturally and Nessie's eyes widen. She stared towards her brother who was at hearing range, I thought he looked angry.

"You love Bella?" Nessie asked innocently.

"I do, very much." Jake answered naturally

"Then I like you."She decided

Renesmee didn't leave my side all evening no matter who tried to persuade her otherwise, she refused. She got along with Jacob brilliantly and Jake was very popular the moment people realized he was the Jacob Black. Yankees pitcher extraordinaire, to me he was simply a teddy bear and I made sure I told everyone. He would laugh and kiss my cheek; I didn't realize we were giving people the wrong impression because that is just how we always acted. Around eleven Jake had to take off, Leah and him had an early flight to Dominican Republic were he would be training till the end of March. I kissed him and hugged him earnestly because I was going to miss him more than words can express. I had not seen Edward all night I realized but dismissed the thought the moment it left me. Around midnight Renesmee fell asleep and I took her into Mr. Cullen's suite. I laid her on the bed sofa and kissed her fore head.

"Good night my little Angel, I love you."

I had not realized I wasn't alone in the room until, he was over me. I didn't scream because Edward's eyes froze me in place, he dragged me into the other part of the room, away from Renesmee. He pinned me against the wall and kissed me with desperation, his hands were everywhere and I couldn't help but respond. My heart burst inside of me and I didn't bother thinking I only let my heart take over. His hands were at the inside of my thigh carelessly arousing me.

"Oh" My eyes widen opened when he caressed my clit through my panties, I was very wet already and my heart pounded so hard in the dark that I swear he could hear it. The way his hands worked my core had me breathless, he stopped kissing me only after his fingers entered me. I gasped my eyes opening for the first time since he attached me; he stared at me wide eyed. I smiled at him wanting him to continue, however he stepped away from me, I stared unable to shake the feeling of rejection washing over me.

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't have." Edward's words cut me deep and I ran out of the room into the closest elevator as the door closed I saw his eyes through my falling tears. When the door closed I curled myself into a ball and cried. I cried because I realized I loved him, because I wanted him and he would never share my feelings. I composed myself as well as I could, however not enough no face anyone; I walked to the doors and into the cold. Fuck I was 20 blocks from Rosalie's apartment and I would have to walk it, I ran out without my coat and my purse was next to Nessie on the bed upstairs. I walked unable to feel anything but the sharp pain my heart; I didn't realize that someone was following me until they started to try to corner me.

"Hey sugar, ain't you cold." His voice was menacing and lustful. I was too scared to think now, I was going to be attached by this man after being destroyed by another.

"Get the fuck away from her!" I heard someone shout, despite the relieve I felt at hearing his voice, simultaneously my heart broke.

"Who is that sweetie, your boyfriend?" The man changed his tone. "I was trying to help her; she looks like someone killed her." Edward took off his jacket and wrapped me in it, dragging me away from the stranger. Edward growled at the man and his eyes widened with fear. He picked me up easily of the ground and carried me to his car where he sat me and strapped me to the passenger seat.

I think I was in shock because I curled into a ball in the seat and cried like I had never cried before. I must have felt a sleep in the car, because I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, in unfamiliar clothes. The room was huge, airy and it was decorated in white hues. The drapes were a bright light blue and they covered gorgeous French windows, I stepped out of the bed. I was wearing an oversized man's shirt. The floor was a light toned hardwood floor and I walked slowly to the doors when I looked out the view was breath taking, it was a wooden stair case going down to the beach. The door of the room opened and I turned to see a bare foot Edward wearing loose sweatpants and a white tank top, holding a tray with breakfast.

"Good morning." He said shyly. I was shocked to see him blush and waved my hand at him, covering my mouth.

"There's a toothbrush for you in the bathroom. I also added some towels; no women come here so I don't have clothes or underwear. I left a pair of boxers in there for you." I nodded and went in the bathroom.

I entered the bathroom brushed my teeth and then decided to take a quick shower. I undressed and realized I had no bra on since I wore a strapless dress and my thong was barely underwear. He had seen me naked, had he done anything else? Where was I?

I entered the shower and water came from all directions, the side the top and I felt like I was in heaven. I forgot where I was, unable to resist I relaxed and enjoyed my shower. When I was finished I toweled dried my hair and dressed in his improvised clothes. I walked out feeling extremely self conscious, because underneath his dress shirt and boxers I was naked.

"I am very sorry for last night." Edward finally said after a few minutes of sitting at the small table where he had set up the breakfast. It consisted of fruits, toast and coffee; I grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled on it.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked unable to forgive him, I hate it him for regretting last night.

"I didn't know where to take you and this is my home." His face was that of a repentant child.

"Will you forgive me for last night? I'm sorry I shouldn't have touched you like that." Regret colored his features and his voice. I stood up from the chair and walked over to the doors wrapping my arms around myself.

"Bella please forgi..." Edward spun me around to face him. "Why are you crying?" I tried to turn my face away but he held it in place.

"I shouldn't have touched you without your permission." His green eyes were filled with sincerity.

"Who was tried stopping you last night? Did my hand try or did my body regret you?" I asked in between soft sobs. He looked bemused, unable to comprehend my words. I decided actions would be better, I took his hand from my face; this time he obeyed. I took his hand and placed it above my left breast, he closed his eyes and relaxed into me.

"It beats like that only for you." My heart was racing out of my chest, his eyes opened wide and I smiled at him.

"I don't deserve that…I'm not a good man. You have someone that loves you, Jacob is a good man and he deserves you. I have been holding back, staying away from you because no one had ever made me feel like you do. That day I first felt your lips against mine, I realized that despite that get up you're always in. I was head over heels over you. Last night I saw how happy another man could make you, and I got to see the real you." Edward walked over to the bed and sat his face on the floor. "I was agonizing over the fact that he could be near you, touch you, and make love to you. I drove myself crazy imagining his hands over you; touching every inch I craved for everyday. You entered that room and you so loving to Nessie. I didn't think I was taken over by my need, I wanted to make you mine at least once before, I could allow myself to give up. But then I felt the wall inside of you, you were untouched and I was a thief. How could I be such a man, to steal from another what I would die to have?" He had his long hands over his beautiful face.

"I was so happy to feel your touch; I wanted to cry of happiness. I was growing more and more miserable everyday watching you, flirt and tease everyone. However you never had a look for me or a touch or even a word outside of your businesslike tone." I stood before him, he suddenly wrapped his long arms around my waist and his face was buried in my chest. "It is true that I love Jake." I picked up his sad face to look at me. "But he is just my very best friend. His manager Leah is his wife no less. If you really want me, you are free to take me."

Edward smiled an evil grin at me; it was both the sweetest and the most frightening expression I had ever seen him make. I felt my body heat up automatically when he reached for my lips; he didn't kiss me with desperation. He was sweet and like a gentle hand he caressed my lips. The softness of his touch made me melt into him, I loved his passionate, frenzied kisses last night, but these kisses I felt deep inside me.

"Bella…"Edward looked up at me with a look of pure desire and I responded by removing his dress shirt. I stood there bared chest ready, my heart pounding. His hands reached for my chest and he slowly traced my breast, his big hands wrapped my breast in their protective warmth and involuntarily let out a moan. Edward looked up at me his eyes ablaze and I blushed shyly. Still keeping his eyes on me, he took my breast in his hand and after a small squeeze; he took my nipple in his mouth, suckling gently than a little harder. I was breathless and more turned on than I had ever been, Edward switched from side to side driving me crazy. My core burned and I automatically reached to touch myself but he took both my hands, putting them behind my back in an iron grip. Still he played with me and until I was trembling, my legs getting wet by the over flowing juices. When he went to kiss me, I bit him hard on his lower lip , I took advantage of his distraction and I pushed him back on the bed. If torture was the game, two can play at that game. I grind hard against him, taking his hands and placing them on my breast, his erection must have been unbearable, however he held himself back. He grunted a pained moan because I had lost myself in my own game and my wetness was seeping through his sweats.

"Bella I am not a saint and you are a virgin. Please don't provoke me so." I was beyond embarrassed but the sexual energy inside of me consumed every bit of it.

"I'm ready." I told him getting off and removing his boxers from my body. I stood completely naked for the first time in my life before a man. Edward walked over to me removing his clothes and throwing them about the room. He stopped as my eyes widened as I stared at his erection, he was…big, my stomach hurt as I realized that I was afraid, Edward come closer picking up my face from the floor.

"I will stop the moment you ask. I swear, I will do my best to hold back and make this a good experience." I nodded and he took me in to his arms, letting me down on the center of the bed. He placed between my legs and he spread my legs, I closed my eyes covering my face with my arm.

"Don't Bella, I want you to watch and I want to look at your reactions." Oh my, he was so sexy; his voice was like melting chocolate. I took a deep breath and stared into his green eyes.

He spread my legs again still looking up at me and he licked between my folds, taking his index finger and middle finger he spread me open and I felt his tongue inside me. With his free hand he rubbed my clit and I automatically, lifted my hips up, grasping at the sheets when he inserted a finger. He expertly found my g-spot and hit it over and over again curling his long finger inside of me. He made my body climax until I was shaking; I bit a pillow, bit my lips, pulled his hair and whimpered satisfied moans.

"Wow…Edward." I whimpered.

"That was nothing. I am going to make you feel so good." Edward took his head and rubbed it on my wetness. I was filled with anticipation, suddenly he slit into me and I shed tears, not because of the pain but because he was inside of me.

"I love you." I said in between sobs.

"I love you too." Edward entered a little deeper breaking my hymen, he kissed my whimpers away. He remained unmoving until I felt comfortable.

"You can move." Edward lifted himself slightly off of me, his thrust were slow and deep. I felt him in every inch of me, he filled my entire body. After a while he moved faster until I was the one urging him to go faster by thrusting my hips against him. I couldn't feel pain anymore I was beyond bliss; my body and my heart were ready to explode. I wanted to hold him tighter, make him go deeper, I needed him to fill every inch of me, I wanted to melt into him and never let go. My body was in spasms in a matter of minutes, his passion moans mix with my cries of joy, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Let go Bella, is okay." Edward reassured me that my embarrassment was unnecessary and I obeyed allowing my body to go out of control. I had never felt such painful joy, I looked up at his face and his eyes were black with his own release, his fangs were jotting from his gorgeous lips. Wait Fangs!

I was too exhausted to think, to happy to care and too in love to ask. Edward rolled off me and turned his beautiful face away from me. I couldn't stand it.

"Edward look at me" I requested I a small voice.

"Give me a moment." His voice sounded strained

"Look at me!" I grabbed his face and when I looked at his eyes they were black as night. I was startled to say the least, I backed away from him as a reflex and I saw pain flash through his darkened eyes.

"What are you?" I asked my voice shaky.

"A Vampire, I was born like this. My father is human and my mother is a vampire, Nessie is human of course. Vampires can only have children with humans. The child is either born all human or vampire. I was born a vampire." His voice was filled with regret.

"Do you hate what you are?" Edward didn't have to answer; I could already see it in his eyes, the self- disgust and hatred. The pain that shot through me was unbearable.

"I love you. I love everything you are." I could not believe my own words. I did love him and the fact that he was a mystical creature from the world of darkness and nightmares did not matter.

"Bella, you have no idea what I am." Getting off the bed, his speed was inhuman and a chill ran through me. It was not fear it was deeper than that, I was terrified of the distance between us. I in too deep now, my body had grown addicted to his warmth. He was looking out of the doors into the darkening sky and the remaining lights of the sun highlighted his glorious body. An inner animalistic need rose in me to possess him, he was mine, all mine. I felt a weird sensation as he turned to look at me, something in me was different, and my body felt as if it was transitioning. I looked at Edward and he was looking at me wide eyed, his eyes reflected fear.

"What are you afraid off?" I asked, getting off the bed and walking to him.

"I do not fear anything." Edward answered stubbornly.

"Do you know what I fear?" I asked stopping in front of him, so close that my chest was against him.

"No, tell me what?" Edward said a little strained.

"I am afraid of this over whelming desire to possess you. It's very primitive, I am afraid that I can't even imagine another day without your touch." I wrapped my arms around him, and inhaled taking in his scent. "I will never feel the same after today. I felt you in every inch of me, the feeling of you inside me was the greatest pleasure. I want you insatiably and I am addicted." I don't know where I found the courage to utter such intensity, but I need him to know that he had ruined me. Forever.

"You should not say such things to me. I am not the right man for me." His eyes were serious and his jaw set in a stubborn pout. I released him grasp on his waist and walked to the foot of the bed, I picked up his shirt and covered my naked body.

"Well since we got the sex out of the way and out of our system, we can move on now." I smiled up at him, letting the smile touch my eyes.

"Move on!" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I wanted you and I had you, I guess since you are not the right man for me, I still have to keep looking." I started to search the room for my clothes.

"Search for what, a man?" Now his voice was colored by pure outrage.

"Where is my dress, I should get going." I walked into the large closet, I held my chest tightly, and I would not let him see me. I would never let him see how much he hurt me.

"I'll get you your dress." I stepped out of the closet, once he left the room. I wanted to cry more than anything else, instead I thought of all the things that make me happy, anything aside from him. I would not be needy and beg him to stay with me, to love me, to want me. Edward walked into the room a few minutes later with my dress in hand, I took it with a semi-trembling hand and smiled. I removed his shirt and slipped on my barely there dress.

"Shoes?" I asked short sentences were I could manage now. He handed them to me and I put them on.

"I need a cab." I said to him coldly.

"I'll take you home." He said

"No!" I said furiously.

"Look I know you are mad, but there are certain things that cannot be." He looked sad as he said that.

"I don't care, how could you… how could you…I gave myself to you and you don't even want…" I was beyond emotional, it hurt so much to think that I had given him my body, my mind and my heart and he didn't want any of it. I would never feel his hands on my body again; I would never feel him feeling me, holding me. 'Why was this happening, I would have been happier not knowing how it felt to be one with him.

"Bella listen to me." His voice was soft and it caressed every inch of me.

"It's okay, I understand, I should have known. I know that being with me was just physical for you. I am just another notch on your belt, I'm a big girl, I can move on." I held myself together avoiding his gaze. A growl escaped him and I looked up at him, his expression was murderous.

"You don't even have clue how much I felt. How much it meant to be with you, sliding into you was the most spiritual feeling in the planet. I had never felt complete before, and I had never denied myself a drink during sex before. It was because you were not a meal, you are so much more. I'm bound by chains that I could never break; my clan will destroy your life if I claimed you as mine." When his speech finished, I walked right up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Now I hate you! You could love me but others won't approve. Is that why? And on top of that you choose to let me know that you think I'm weak. If you feel bound then free yourself!" I was irate, he had no right to try to protect me, I wasn't some helpless woman. I would face an army of vampires, if he was by my side.

"You are insufferable!" Edward roared.

"And you are a…" I couldn't finish that sentence because his lips were already in mine, I welcomed his tongue, however I fought for dominance and neither one was willing to give in. My whole body was already on fire and I was beyond aroused.

"I can smell your arousal" Edward teased.

"I can feel yours." I shot back grabbing his package. He groaned and his gaze intoxicated me. I reached up to pull him down to me; putting all my passion into it I kissed him until I had no more air.

"We can't, you will be in pain tomorrow if we do." Edward must have read the desire in my eyes.

"I don't mind a little pain." With that he lifted me off the floor and into the bed faster than I could have imagined.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME HEAR IT... Good or Bad... I needs to know


	2. Uncontrollable circumstances

**Author's note: ** I do not own Twilight, Stephanie would not make her characters do the things I do (hehehe)… I am so grateful to everyone who has read this story; I really didn't plan on adding anymore to it. I wrote it for fun and I didn't expect so much love, because everyone has been more than gracious, I will write a few more chapters. I cannot make it very long since I'm committed to Fated and really want finish it. I know I post once a year but I don't have a lot of time on my hands. I don't have an editor and my grammar can be atrocious but I do try hard to revise the stories as I post them.

I want to let you all know that I am honored by all your reviews, and adding me to your alerts and favorites. I am filled with fuzzy feeling for all of you

**

* * *

Uncontrollable circumstances**

Song: Suffocate

Artist: J. Holiday

* * *

"Don't wear stockings anymore!" Edward growled as he removed my stockings, my skirt was pulled up right bellow my exposed breast. He was an expert, how could he manage to remove my clothes, tease my nibbles with his tongue, yell at me and still have me trembling at the same time. I couldn't answer I was afraid that if I opened my mouth, the sounds that would come out of me, would alert the entire building that in the basement where the archives were kept my body was in flames. My eyes rolled to the back of my head when his tongue found my sensitive clit and started its delicious attack. I couldn't think my mind had gone into blind lust mode, I couldn't understand why lately my mind went berserk when he was anywhere near me.

Earlier that morning:

This morning Mr. Cullen assigned Edward and me to the archives for a week, something that would usually make my life miserable, however if Edward was with me nothing could. On the elevator down to the archives, that is literally a safe full of thousands of multi- billion dollar secrets, from the beginning of the company's history. I was tense and quiet because on the inside a storm of sexual need ran amok, making my insides burn to a crisp.

"What is wrong with you?" Edward asked pinning me. I stopped breathing because of the power he had on me, I had a feeling that I could find him by his scent alone in a room full of people. It was intoxicating. Edward is melting chocolate, smooth and sometimes bitter sweet, strong like aged whiskey that warms you on cold winter nights as it slides down your throat, inside his hard shell you find all this and more. It would take me more time than I had to love him, no matter how long my life would be, it would not be long enough. Everything about this man made me lose control, I was like a starving woman and he was my meal. Edward lifted my face and looked into my eyes, reflected in his pure green wonders; I could see my brown eyes blazing with desire.

"I can't be around you, I can't understand." I spoke breathlessly as his eyes grew darker with desire. "I need to touch you, feel you and it's like I'm addicted. A hunger I don't understand…the more I get the more I want. It's not like me to be so out of control." Edward backed away from me a little and stared at my burning face, his sexy lips turned up in a teasing smile, I automatically bit my bottom lip in response taking in an unsteady breath.

"You sound like a vampire." He chuckled amused, but his eyes weren't amused they were black with excitement.

That is how we ended up against the wall, than a book self now he was spreading my legs as I laid on a desk. I could see his change happening and instead of fearing it, it excited me beyond words, I wanted to throw my head back and scream my pleasure as he teased my entrance with the head of his penis. He looked at me with hungry eyes and I bit my bottom lip, he thrust into me in one smooth painless motion. He inserted himself all the way into my wetness and I could feel him in all of me, I arched my back to meet his thrust as he began his rhythm. As I felt my walls tighten around him, Edward growled "Not yet!" He then proceeded to remove himself from inside me; instinctually I hissed my disapproval at him. He responded by lifting and turning me around, he impaled himself inside me, as he pulled my hair, and pulled me to a kiss. He thrust in me and kissed my lips as I met every one of his thrusts.

I felt the tug of something unfamiliar, yet natural start to change in my body. I could feel my body getting stronger; my senses were in hyperactive mode, I could hear it all and sense it all. Fear crept in and left in less than a millisecond. I could feel his orgasm coming and I was not far behind, his release brought my own. The spasms hit me like shock waves and I trembled and tighten on him, he kept a slow pumping motion until we were both numb and pleased. Edward was not an awkward after we made love; he would always pull me to his side holding me tight under his warmth. He buried his face into my hair inhaled and exhaled in satisfaction. I felt my heart swell up with joy; I kissed him slowly flavoring his lips, letting the taste of him fill all of my senses. I prayed silently that he never realize how far our worlds were, I prayed I could always wake up next to this godlike creature the way I had for the last three months.

"Edward, I need to know something." I turned to him as I picked up my shirt from the floor.

"Yea" He seemed a little distracted as he tugged his shirt in place, a pinch of jealousy hit me because with his speed he could do things faster than I could. He must have read it in my eyes and he was all a sudden by my side my clothes collected and in his hands.

"Let me help you." He said placing a kiss on my lips. "Wow Bella, you are insatiable!" Edward accused.

"What do you mean?" I asked knowingly.

"I can smell your arousal; I swear you if I wasn't sure you were human, I would say that I found a vampire to match me." His laughter filled the room and he helped me into my panties, stockings than my bra. The rest he left to me saying "I already did the fun stuff, although I have to admit I enjoy taking them off much more." His voice turned husky and tempting.

"Stop it!" I said breathlessly and he laughed low and sensual.

"Stop what?" Edward lifted a perfect eyebrow

"Don't provoke me. We need to get the work done." I said through clench teeth. Edward hugged me around the waist and placed a heated kiss on my cheek.

"Who would have known that underneath all those horrible outfits, lived a tigress. Who not only has a hot body but knows how to use it. You know you learn quickly. It's impressive; your beauty is only exceeded by your intelligence. My favorite part is that I am the only one who gets to see that insatiable, ravenous woman you are." Intense pride lived in his eyes and his words filled me with more joy than any other person had filled me with.

We knew so little about each other; however in our moments of intimacy while we laid in his bed or mine, we spoke of all the things that made us who we are. When he asked about my parents, and I told him that I was an orphan, he didn't know what do or say to make it better. He asked me the usual questions, however I didn't feel pity from him only understanding, I didn't have to explain to him how I felt. He understood without any awkwardness, I was taken aback with how incredibly gentle he was. Edward knew when I need to be held, when I need to make love slowly and passionately and when I needed a random, thoughtless sex. Although nothing with Edward was less than mind blowing, the sensations he created in me were bliss, every time he made me his, I felt as though a piece of me was left behind, he always took a piece of me and I always took a piece of him. Little by little I could see him hesitantly give me a little more of himself, I knew that it was hard for him and I like giving him his time. However he never shared any of his vampire life with me and that was eating at me, I had to say something or I would explode inside.

"Edward I need to know something." I asked hesitatingly after a few hours of meticulous work, we stayed as far as possible from each other.

"Ask away." He looked up from his work.

"What do you eat?" I felt embarrassed to ask.

"Why do you want to know?" His voice was restrained with anger.

"I want to know, and why are you getting mad? You asked me which foods I prefer." I asked a little annoyed, he knew so much about me, but he kept too much from me.

"There certain things you don't need to know." Edward answered and went back to work; I just stood there furry building. I tried to push it aside however the hostility I was feeling towards him was overwhelming. My emotions were out of whack and when I felt the first signs of tears, I bit my bottom lip in a useless effort to hold back the traitors.

"Why are you about to cry?" His voice was soft but a part of me found it harsh and uncaring. That was the less rational part of me.

"I hate that you won't let me in. Why won't you let me in, why do I feel like you…?" I choked up with emotion. I started towards the elevator to escape the pain shooting holes with in me.

"Bella I don't want you to see that part of me. I am not human, I have a monster inside of me and you need to remember that. I may not be the best thing for you." I could scream my lungs out and still not express my frustration properly.

"Edward we can't be together, if I don't get to know all of you. I want to love all that you are, you don't trust me enough. Ughh I feel like you won't let me know you because you will leave me eventually. You are aren't you?" I spoke as calmly as possible; I could see in his green eyes that what I was saying was true.

"Bella I don't know any other way to protect you from what I am. I'm going to hit my thirties and I am not going to age again, I'm going to live forever and a life with me will be hard, I want you to have some normalcy in your life. I want you to have a normal husband and normal children and a man that can go into the sun with you and a man that won't fight his need to drain your blood every time he is near you." I could see how hard it was for him to let those words out, the pain, uncertainty and rebellion behind his green eyes.

"Well tough luck pal." I hit him hard on his chest. "You are either going to love me or let me go. And don't make decisions for me. Who do you think you are? Do you think someone else can make me happy? Would you be okay with someone else making love to me?" I hit him again. "Damn it Edward can you?" I was tearing and his expression showed the same desperation, I had seen when I told him about my childhood. The elevator opened and I walked in while he stood still his eyes never leaving mine and the doors closed. The ride upstairs was painful, but I compost myself, I walked out of the elevator and bumped into a tall redhead, with model like features and a body to match. She was at least five-eleven.

"I am so sorry; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She looked me up and down with a dismissive and disgusted look.

"I'm looking for…" The elevator opened behind me. "Edward darling!" She shouted and walked right passed me grabbed his face (my face!) and kissed him passionately. I felt nauseous immediately and I ran out of the building looking for fresh air to clear my lungs. Outside the doors I breathe in and out, in and out.

When I could breathe again, it still felt like I was fighting a losing battle against a boulder that had been hurled at me and was crashing the life out of me.

"Miss, miss!" A man with a beard and very dirty clothes yelled at me and I just stared at him without blinking. "Isabella, come back. All is well, I have found you!" His words registered however I couldn't process them. "I'm Charles Swan, I served your parents as chief of security and I gave you your last name. Bella listen to me you will awaken soon and danger will come. You must get away from this place as soon as possible." The man began to drag me away and I couldn't react, I was being dragged and an old memory hit. Something similar happen to me when I was much younger, 'how old was I?' four the voice inside me answered.

"Charlie?" I asked and lost consciousness.

I woke up in a very ornate room with Mrs. Cullen over me like a caring mother, her eyes were warm honey so full tenderness, that I couldn't believe she was truly a vampire.

"You need to stay away from my son." She warned and her voice was as sweet as honey, I stared wide eyed at her gorgeous face as she threatened me. "I smell him all over you. Stay away because you will only cause him pain and suffering. I am very sorry I can sense that my words cause you tremendous pain; however I must look out for my son's wellbeing. Victoria is his fiancée that is what the council has decided and you will stay away from him. My husband will transfer you anywhere you like; you do not have to lose your job." Her face suddenly softened and the harshness she was trying to keep up cracked and her compassion showed.

"Look Isabella I know that you have had a hard time your whole life, you're strong but my son he is fickle and he doesn't understand what real love is. He is infatuated with you because you are pretty, different and you amuse him now. But Edward will not truly love you; you are headed for heart break and I am saving you both the regret and the hurt." I stared unable to speak, her words were tearing at every bit of control I had, and I felt as if I was drowning in her words. I couldn't breathe, my heart stopped beating and my body felt as if the pain alone would crush me physically. 'How could I live without him now, I haven't known love from anyone as real as his. It has only been a few months and I have never lived, until I spend those days with him. I would endure it for him, I would move on.

"Thank you for caring for me Mrs. Cullen. May I say goodbye to Nessie please?" I swallowed hard when I saw in her eyes the answer I didn't want to hear.

"Sorry but I don't think that is a good idea." Her face truly looked sad. I felt my knees weak and I almost collapsed but she caught me.

"Why?" was all I was able to utter. I couldn't understand why all that I loved was being was taken from me. Still her arms I wailed like an animal in pain, no holding back and no pretending that I was fine. She held me caressing my hair, she cried and her tears were as real as mine. Something deep within me understood her as a mother, She wasn't cruel she need to protect her family and I was the person that would cause them harm. If I had a child I would do all I could to protect them, even if the meant hurting an innocent person.

"Charlie is an old family friend; he will stay with you and protect you. Please stay away and don't let anyone find you." Mrs. Cullen took my face in her hands and stared me in square in the eye. "Bella if the circumstances were different I would be honor to have you as my daughter. There so much you don't know and so much I can't tell you. Please take care of yourself and your future, please be safe child." Like a loving mother she hugged me tightly and guided me over to the car where Charlie waited for me.

"Do I know him?" I asked Mrs. Cullen

"You will, trust him Bella, please he is a good man. " She hesitated and just let me inside the car. "Be safe."

The car took off away from her from him, from all that I knew and loved, I put my hands over my belly and I whispered to my future.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay."

* * *

Please Review!


	3. When You're Gone

**Author's note:** Okay so I have two more chapters and this story is done. I am extremely sorry for the delay. I suck. Edward and Bella have been through a lot in the last couple of months apart, a reunion is bound to happen. Destiny is a stubborn bitch and she likes to get her way, any who. Please REVIEW. I am sorry if I don't always get back to those who write me personal messages. Trust me your words of encouragement are what keeps me finding time to write.

**

* * *

**

**When You Are Gone**

Artist: Avril lavine

Song: When you're gone

Time passes and the world seems to move on and live on. I survived; well I learned to adjust. I learn to ignore and I got use to the hole that attempted to drown me, and the sadness that tried to break me. Whenever I woke up and his body was missing in my bed, every time I closed my eyes his image resurrected and my mind conjured up memories of loving moments between us. His lips on my skin, his hands sending waves of heat through me, his eyes looking into my soul as I let go and let the bliss wash over me. His whispers of love, his laughter, his humor and his voice that could touch me across a crowded room; I tried to forget all of his mannerisms; the little things that made me love him more. When he worried about something little lines formed on his forehead and his lips would pout slightly, I remember telling him and he said to me in a very serious tone "Men don't pout." I laughed and kissed his pout.

"Charlie, I'm heading to work." I shouted on my way out of the small house we lived in, smack in the middle-of -no- where, Oregon. I walked over to the front desk of the little bed in breakfast we ran, on the outskirts of town, we lived quietly and kept a low profile. Charlie was playing the role of my father to the few towns people we knew. I never went into the town and I knew no one outside the people who work at the Inn. I took a seat to prepare for the boring day ahead, after a few minutes I was beyond boredom and staring out into space. I felt a nudge and I padded the place on my ever ballooning belly.

"Good morning Carlie, please don't kick me so hard. Is E.J is up or is he still sleeping." Amused I waited for my daughter to answer me back, well she couldn't speak being unborn and all nevertheless she found ways communicate with me. It wasn't speech she communicated through, it was emotional imagery and I was attuned to her. I learned that they could communicate with me, because I spoke to them every day. I told them about Edward a little each day, wanting them to know how much love they were conceived in. They love him and they love me more than I can ever put into words. Whenever I felt sad they send me all of their love, like a smoke cloud they cover me. I had never felt so loved in my life.

"Only with your daddy have I felt such love, I also felt beautiful. Actually I had never known what it was to feel beautiful before him. He made me feel loved, happy, and beautiful." I hugged my bulging stomach. "And his love just brought me more love, I was alone without one person to call family and now I have it, well almost." Yes Edward Cullen had given me the family I had always wanted and he was the only one missing.

**

* * *

Six months before:**

It was a rainy day the day my angels were conceived. We were in a small restaurant in midtown for a romantic dinner. I insisted that I didn't need romance but he insisted on taking me out on the town, because he had been keeping me cooped up.

"I want to be kept cooped up Edward." I teased as he looked through his menu.

"Bella let's have a full course and then some dessert. Would you like to go dancing after?" Edward was trying really hard to keep his composure and it was annoying me to no end.

"I'm really wet Edward." I commented as sultry as my voice would allow me. He looked up his green eyes wide with want. My black cocktail dress was soaking wet, sticking to every inch of my body. Edward kept his green eyes on my taut nipples and I played with his control underneath the table. With my very sexy red pumps I toyed with his bulging crotch, smiling devilishly.

"Bella behave." He said on a groan almost threatening.

I leaned forward to the point where my breast almost popped out of the very low V of my dress; I licked my lips slowly and challenged. "Make me"

Edward suppressed a growl, took out his wallet placed a couple of hundreds on the table, stood up, took my purse, grabbed my arm and dragged me laughing all the way to his Aston Martin. Edward opened the back door, I entered excitedly, and he knelled at the door, pulled me by my ankles, pushing my dress up to my hips. Edward tongued me until I squirm screaming his name in ecstasy. What wondrous torture. After he drove us to his Pen house in the East Village, once in the elevator I attached him, kissing him insatiably.

"I can't get enough of you." I told him. I hungered for his touch, even though it had only been a little over a week. I had to keep my distance because of my once a month visitor. Edward lifted my dress, "Bad girl, I love when you go commando." He smiled wickedly. His masterful fingers, found my spot and he stroked with such precision that within seconds, I was a bundle of nerves. As I climaxed all over his fingers he kissed me stealing my breath away. He licked his fingers clean and I was ready for more. When the elevator's doors opened we stepped into his home I pushed him against the wall, opening his fly as I kissed him hard.

"Ummm, look how hard you are for me." I whispered in his ear gripping his erection tightly in my hand, stroking him in an up and down motion. I knelled down before my angel and I flicked the head of his penis with my tongue than circled it slowly looking up at him. I proceeded to cup his balls with my hands, taking each one in my mouth and suckling hard. Edward moaned in deep appreciation. I traced the length of his shaft with my tongue, taking him deeply in my mouth when I reached the peek. He kept himself steady putting his hands on my shoulder than my hair. After a few minutes of stroking, suckling and a varying an up and down motion, he came in my mouth. "You are as sweet as ever." I said licking my lips.

Incredibly Edward was ready within seconds; he picked me up from the floor removing my dress with the swiftness that still startled me. I chuckled as he placed me on the bed removing his clothes as I ogled at his beauty. Edward climbed the bed, spreading my legs he put himself between them, he entered me with a deep groan. "You're so tight and so hot." He said as he glided out and with another swift motion, he began his masterful rhythm. I lost count after three orgasms, how many times we both climaxed. We made love all night until I fell asleep, sore and more than satisfied.

The next day I woke up to the sound of Edward playing the piano, I climbed out of bed and made my way to his side. I knew he could sense me; he smiled and kept playing with his eyes closed. I sat by his side and when he finished he pulled me into his lap. He traced my naked body lingering at my neck stopping at my breast; he laid his head on my chest and inhaled deeply.

"You smell delicious. Like nothing I have ever smelled, not human or vampire, you are ethereal, heavenly my eternal temptation." His voice was hungry with need and my need burned me my eyes I stayed in his arms feeling as if the sun had filled the room and the world would never be dark again. I turned to face him opening his robe, I startled his hips, grabbing under me, I took him in my hand and slid slowly down his shaft throwing my head back.

"Isabella, how could a man be as lucky as me?" his words baffled me; I was the one that was lucky to be in his arms. I kept a slow pace and grinded taking him deeply inside me.

"I love you Edward Cullen more than humanly possible." I told him and he lifted his head taking possession of my lips in a gut-wrenching kiss.

"I love you, Isabella Swan and I will never love another." He said as we came together and in his voice I could hear only truth marking me forever.

Carlie broke me from my reverie; she warned me that she sensed a vampire near. I tried not to panic knowing she understood the danger we were all in. I grabbed the phone to call Charlie the phone disappeared from my hand in blinding speed. I silently prayed for Charlie to walk in and check in on me.

"Well well, aren't we pregnant?" His voice was cold and unfeeling; however I could sense the pain that was buried deep inside. I raised my eyes to see his even colder eyes stare at me; they were daggers to my already mangled heart. E.J stir inside me, in his impulse to protect me and his sister, he let his power reflect through an invisible force that grabbed the vampire by the neck lifting him off the floor.

"E.J, E.J mummy is okay. Put the nice man down now." I spoke to my growing baby boy that at five months of conception was powerful enough to project his power. Note to self: Remember to freak out about that later. E.J let the vampire go however he lifted an invisible shield in front of me. "Thank you baby, take care of Carlie she seems scared. Carlie this man won't harm us." I assured my (our) daughter.

"They're twins?" His voice was filled with wonder and although he tried to hide it with furry.

"Yes, A boy and a girl." I answered swallowing hard, the vampire just stared at me and the anger lived in his eyes. "Edward, how did you find me? You shouldn't be here." He stared at me from agonized eyes and I wanted to wrap my arms around him.

"I don't have much to say to you, I wanted to see you one last time. But this changes things!" Edward pointed at my belly with an accusing finger. "If they are. Mine. Then I am taking them with me, when they are born." His voice was raspy and contained resentment I had never seen in him. It was painful to see such anger in those eyes instead of love, E.J was about to react violently when he spoke up.

"Hey kid I'm not going to harm your mother. He is impressively strong." Edward's voice was filled with too many emotions to pin one specific one down. It overwhelmed me.

"Stop… feeling so much." I begged irrationally.

He took a deep breath to compose himself; if I didn't know better he looked ready to collapse. I gave myself a moment to truly look at him for the first time since he came in. His clothes were a mess, he smelled of the outside, how long had he been running? There was dried up mud all over him and his hair was in disarray. His face looked unusually pale; his eyes were blackest night with his hunger. I reached to touch him and he growled at me, the tears pooled in my eyes and spilled over.

"How could you do this to me? Have you any idea what I've been through? Do you!" His anguish left me without strength and I fell my swaying the stress was too much for me. Edward reached for me as I went stumbling down, I sobbed uncontrollably, the joy of seeing his face again was almost enough to kill me, I had lost all hope of ever seeing him again. Now here he was in front of me, his hatred burning me, when all I wanted were his arms around me, his lips in mine and his voice soothing my aching soul. He picked me up, carrying me gently over to the couch, when he went to set me down I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, refusing to leave his embrace.

"Don't let me go, please, I can't live another day without you." I cried into his neck, to lose him again for just another minute would rip me into pieces without repair. "God I don't want to wake up, because when I do you will be gone. Please don't let me wake up." He sat holding me tight, or was it me. I clung to him as if he was my life line and he was. The one thing that was clear on my mind was that I would drown without him. Of that I was sure.

"Bella" He spoke tenderly into my hair. "If you love me why did you leave me? The past few months have been a series of painful, agonizing minutes, I am going to live forever and days go quickly for me, however without you every second is torturously slow." I looked up from his chest where I had buried my face.

"Are you really here, or have I gone mad?" Insanity was a possibility but what a sweet downfall it was; if I was insane and it didn't matter to me.

"My sweet, fragile human, my love, I am here. Bella don't worry; if we are insane than at least we have each other." Edward whispered sweetly in my ear, I rested my head on his shoulder feeling his warmth. How I missed his hard muscles, his soft touch, his warm embrace. The scent of him, his unique scent that called to me. He was mine and a possessive nature took over me all of a sudden. I was lost in the scent of him, so appetizing, I could devour him slowly, the world melted away around me and I hugged him tighter. Snuggling under the base of his neck I inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Bella Stop!" Edward screamed pulling me away from his body, than I saw his black eyes were shocked to see my new face. I wiped my mouth clean and smiled.

"I'm sorry is that you smelled so good. Nothing had ever smelled so good." I was really sorry but the taste of him had filled my senses and I wanted more.

"Bella what happened to you?" His eyes were wide with fear.

"She is become what she was meant to be at birth." Charlie answered from the door way. "There is much that you don't understand and much to be told. Sit a spell and I will explain."

* * *

Around the end of the 18th century Aro your uncle fell in love with a young girl named Jane. She was born a Vampire to a family of a small village in Aberdeen England. By the coastal cliffs a woman gave birth to her child in hiding because everyone believed she would given birth to an abomination. Jane's mother was a young unmarried woman who had fallen in love with a strange man that had tricked her in love and then abandoned her. Jane was born vampire and her mother died giving birth to her, because she was alone and the lack of care killed her. Fortunately Mrs. Cullen found her and took care of her until her bother Aro or your uncle, claimed her as his own. Aro fell in love with Jane and took her for his own and to him it matter who protested that he could not. Nothing stops Aro when he wants a thing.

She was the most beautiful woman I had ever met, around 25 years ago Aro brought me to his home in Turin, Italy because he wanted a child and as you know two vampires cannot have a child. I was brought in to serve as a vessel for Jane. But we fell in love and our allowed intimacy was prolonged by Jane protecting herself against pregnancy. However we conceived Bella and we panic because to Aro I would lose my value, my dear Jane only saw on solution and she turned me.

I escaped without my precious Jane, however I remind in the wind waiting for news of our escape with the child. When Jane gave birth she fell in Love with Isabella and she was the most beautiful child I had ever seen. We managed to escape Aro's grasp for a short time. For about a month we were a family, a family without comfort or things, but together. When Aro did find us, Jane did something I didn't expect. She gave up her own life, using an ancient spell to take Bella's Vampire nature from her.

With Jane dead and Bella human Aro asked your mother to dispose of the child. Esme loved Jane and Bella resembled her too much, instead she arranged passage for me to take Bella from all of this. I held all that I loved in my arms, all that I had left was this beautiful baby girl and I wanted her to be a happy child. I gave her away and watched from the shadows.

If I had kept her Aro would have found us and she would have died. I watch her go through things I didn't want her to experience; nevertheless Isabella showed incredible strength through it all. I watch from the shadows as my child cried without my protection, all I wanted was to wrap my arms around her. I would see Jane's character in her as she lifted her chin in defiance to the world. Jane would be very proud of her daughter, I am sure.

* * *

Edward was frozen in place still holding me tight, I was attached to his neck fighting the urge to bite him again. He stared at me and then my father, the man who loved me more than he could ever show me. I understood my father's sacrifice now more than ever; I would do the same for the babies growing within me. It takes more courage than imaginable to be able to give up a child.

"You are Bella's biological father? Bella is a pregnant Vampire and I am going to be a father?"

"Yes pretty much. But I am not fully a Vampire yet. Dad says it has never happened before; his theory is that since I am carrying Vampires than my own nature is being awaken. That must explain why our babies are so powerful. It's a one shot deal, I get these tow and that's it. Your blood is tasty." I was suddenly in a daze and all I could think about is feeding, I held on to my self control by the thinnest threat.

"She needs to feed and you do too. Take her into the forest there plenty of cougars in this area, but be careful not to over indulge. The cats were almost annihilated in the 60's and Oregon is particular about their population. If one or two go missing than is fine, however let's try and keep a low profile." Charlie gave Edward direction.

"I am not taking her out there. She is pregnant man." Edward said alarmed. Charlie chuckled and looked over at me smiling.

"Bella is no helpless hunter, she may not fully be a vampire but she is a predator in all her right. She and the cougar have much in common. What Bella lacks in power she makes up in wit. Her opponent never knows what hit them. She is stealth, quick, she stalks and ambushes like no one I have ever seen." Charlie eyes were filled with pride and Bella blushed deeply.

"I'm going to miss that." Edward said touching her cheek. "Let's go hunting." He then declared taking me into his arms and shooting out of the door like a bullet.

* * *

Please REVIEW!


End file.
